plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Day
Day is the setting of the first 10 levels of Adventure Mode and is the most basic area in the game, taking place in the front yard of your house. Because Sun falls from the sky on these levels, it is easier to attain a large number of plants, although this does not mean you should plant as many plants as you can. There will also be falling Sun in the Pool, and on the Roof. Though, at the begining of the game, your lawn will only have one strip of grass, and as you continue, there will be more lawn strips (3 in 1-2 and 1-3 and 5 in 1-4 to 1-10) The size is 5 x 9, or 45 spaces. New Plants The most frequently used plant on Day levels are Peashooters, as not many Zombies come at first and they can take them down. Also, Sunflowers are always used as theythumb|300px|right|The music of the Day stage will give you more sun. Besides these two, the plants you gain on this stage are the Cherry Bomb, the Wall-nut, the Potato Mine, the Snow Pea, the Chomper, and the Repeater. Zombies Encountered: *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie Strategy In this stage, you only see basic zombies. The common Zombie is the easiest to defeat; taking only 10 hits, a single Peashooter can kill it. The Flag Zombie only appears when a wave is starting, however Peashooters still work. The Conehead Zombie is harder to kill due to its traffic cone, although two Peashooters working together should be able to kill it before it gets too close (a single Peashooter will do for one but not multiple zombies at the same time). The Pole Vaulting Zombie jumps over the first plant it encounters, and is very fast before doing so, so don't use Wall-nuts to block it. Instead, plant a Sunflower or Potato Mine to make it jump early, after which it will be slowed. The Buckethead Zombie is the hardest zombie of these to kill; so either use Cherry Bombs or Potato Mines to take it out, or use a combo of two Peashooters plus a Snow Pea. :Note: Mushrooms fall asleep during this time and are of little use to you unless they are awakened by a Coffee Bean, which you will not have until partway through the Roof levels. You can only achieve this after playing Adventure Mode at least once. : Trivia * On shorter levels there are fewer zombies shown on the seed selection screen, and the same for the reverse. Because of this Level 1-1 is the only level to show the same number of zombies on the loading screen as actually appear in the level, with five regular Zombies. The rest of the levels are a ratio basis. *The music in this area is called Grasswalk. *The lawn area increases in level 1-2 and in 1-4. *This area has the biggest variety of Instant kills you will receive. *This is the only level which expands. *This is the only Area with no Ambush Zombies. *This area has the most Mini-games of any area, with 8. Plants in Day The first plant in day is Peashooter (1-1) Next is Sunflower (1-2) Next is Cherry Bomb (1-3) Next is Wall Nut (1-4) Next is Potato Mine (1-6) Next is Snow Pea (1-7) Next is Chomper (1-8) The last is Reapeater (1-9) Zombies in Day levels Gallery Challengingstrategy.jpg|Day challenging strategy See Also *Adventure Mode Category:Areas Category:Day Category:Adventure Mode